Kenapa Hanya Suigetsu yang Cocok?
by zhaErza
Summary: Hanya Suigetsu yang cocok bersanding bersama Karin, itu pemikiran Jugo. Suigetsu selalu bisa memenuhi apa yang Karin inginkan dan dapat menebak segala apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis tsundere itu. / Humor? Gaje. / Untuk L.A Lights yang udah buat mood gue membaik dengan fic humornya. Suigetsu-Karin. Romance (maybe).


**Kenapa Hanya Suigetsu yang Cocok?**

 _Story by_ **Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _Pair:_ Suigetsu Houzuki dan Karin Uzumaki

 _Character: Team Hebi_

 _Genre: Parody_ _and Humor?_

 _Warning:_ Gaje tingkat dewa, OOC, Gak baku, Semi-Canon. DLL.

DLDR

Selamat Membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari keinginan Karin yang hanya mau digigit sama Sasuke doang.

 _Summary_ : Hanya Suigetsu yang cocok bersanding bersama Karin, itu pemikiran Jugo. Suigetsu selalu bisa memenuhi apa yang Karin inginkan dan dapat menebak segala apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis _tsundere_ itu.

.

.

.

Di tengah lembah bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi, sekelompok orang sedang berbaris, terihat di sana ada tiga orang cowok dan satu orang cewek, salah satu dari ketiga cowok itu terlihat seperti memimpin di depan barisan menyimpang itu, eitts ... maksudanya menyamping. Ia, lelaki berambut hitam ke-ayam-an berdiri berhadapan dengar ketiga orang itu.

Jugo, Suigetsu dan Karin berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang tengah memerhatikan mereka.

"Sekarang, aku sudah punya anggota yang aku inginkan." Lelaki bertampang angkuh di depan mereka bertiga itu pun mulai berbicara dengan gayanya yang arogan, "Tujuanku adalah untuk membunuh Uchiha Itachi dari Akatsuki. Dan aku ingin kalian membantuku, tapi aku tidak memaksa kalian." Tampang sok _cool_ itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

 **Suigetsu POV.**

Gue langsung mengerutkan alis saat mendengar ocehan lelaki dingin yang tengah menatap kami bertiga. Cih, dasar cowok plinplan, alias gak punya pendirian. Apaan tu? Masa iye, udah nyuruh bantu tapi terserah kami? Untungnya gue punya tujuan untuk mengambil Samehada.

Ia kemudian mulai berbicara lagi dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada Karin. Khukhukhu ... kelihatannya ini menarik.

"Karin! Kaubilang, kau ada urusan lain yang mau diselesaikan. Apa keputusanmu?" Lelaki berbaju sok seksi itu berbicara kepada makhluk jaim di sampingku, haaa ... gadis itu pasti banyak alasan lagi.

"Y-ya, setelah aku pertimbangkan, bisnis ini tidaklah begitu penting ..." Ucapnya, sok berpikir, sambil menempelkan tangannya di dagu. Khukhukhu ... akan kubongkar rahasianya, kenapa ia ingin masuk ke dalam kelompok ini.

"Karin, jujur saja! Kau hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengan si Sasuke, kan?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai lebar dan menampakkan gigi taringku yang kecheh. Dan bwahahhhaha (Tawa bejad keluar) ... si jaim langsung marah dan meneriakiku.

"I-itu tidak benar! Siapa yang mengatakannya? Itu ... emm?" Ucapnya bohong sambil terbata-bata. Cih, udah bohong, gak pinter pula cari alasannya.

"Hohoho aku benar kan, terlalu tepat sasaran sampai kau tidak bisa mencari alasan. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, kau itu sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke ..." masih tertawa ala setan yang membuat Karin kesal dan memukulku.

Crasss ... tentu saja pukulannya tidak pernah terpengaruh, hanya gue yang bisa menggodanya habis-habisan dan meladeni pukulan tidak bergunanya.

"Suigetsu, jangan memancing emosi Karin!" Aku masih menyeringai senang saat menatap Karin yang selalu kesal.

" _Wakkatta. Gomen_ , Karin!"

.

.

.

Tim _Hebi_ sekarang bergerak untuk mencari informasi tentang makhluk astral yang tidak jelas keberadaannya yang bernama Itachi. Benar-benar menyusahkan, tujuanku hanya ingin merebut Samehada dari si _freak_ Hiu jejadian. Mengingat wajahnya saja membuatku mual, pria yang doyan menghabisi siapa saja yang akan membocorkan informasi ke musuh. Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, seluruh pemilik dari tujuh pedang legendaris dari negeri Kiri, memang memiliki kelainan psikis. Sebut saja, Zabuza, atau si Kisame. Mungkin yang normal hanya gue dan _my bro._

Saat berlama-lama dipenginapan, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan baju compang-camping. Jugo langsung memapahnya dan mengurusinya, udah kayak anak dan emaknya aja dua orang itu. Saat pintu kembali terbuka, nampaklah wujud gadis yang langsung kelihatan sok khawatir.

"Sasuke, lukamu? Ayo gigit." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia bahkan menggerakkan lidahnya dengan tampang mesum, dia seperti membayangkan kalau Sasuke adalah hidangan lezat yang siap diterkamnyanya. Cih, dasar cewek geblek. Terlalu kebawa napsu aja kalau udah deketan sama si muka maho?

Karin pun sedikit berteriak saat Sasuke menggigit tangannya. Dasar sok manis, padahal seharusnya dia udah biasa karena hampir di seluruh tubuhnya ada bekas gigitan. Mukanya pake memerah segala, jangan-jangan dia bayangi hal cabul lagi.

Setelah keadaan agak membaik, tiba-tiba kami semua yang sedang tenang dikejutkan dengan makhluk berambut _orange_ yang teriak-teriak gak jelas kaya orang stress.

"KUBUNUH KAU, MATI KALIAN!" Serentak gue dan Karin langsung bergerak memegagangi Jugo yang lagi kumat ayannya. Lelaki itu, bergerak membabibuta karena jiwa _psycho_ -nya yang bangkit.

Gila nih orang, gak tau apa yang badannya paling gede itu dia. Pake kumat segala.

Gue dan Karin langsung terkapar dan terduduk dilantai ketika Sas-uke itu telah menenangkan Jigong _orange_ yang geleper-geleper pingin bunuh orang. Capek banget, sumpah.

Dan yang membuat gue mau memenggal dan memutilasi tubuh gentong itu, karena dengan WAJAH PENUH DOSANYA, dia dengan santai langsung berjalan ke arah Sas-uke yang lagi ketiduran dengan masih terduduk, kemudian ia si Jigong langsung menidurkan lelaki ayam dan membetulkan selimutnya.

Kampreettttttt ... DEMI LELUHUR KISAME YANG BERENANG DILAUT LEPASSSS ... gue sama Karin udah mau pangsan karena ngadepin dia yang mengamuk-ngamuk gak jelas. Dan dia, si Jigong lebih mentingin Sas-uke daripada peduliin kami yang terkapar di lantai.

Dasar patner durhaka, kukutuk kau jadi jigongnya uke.

Si Karin yang udah sadar langsung nyekek si Jigong dan memiting tubuhnya ala pegulat tangguh.

Dendamku terbalaskan.

.

.

.

Ceritanya sekarang gue sama Karin lagi jalan bedua, nyari informasi. Si jaim itu terus aja mengoceh kalau ia lebih cocok bersama si plinplan. Padahal gue dengan senyum dan niat baik udah nasehatin dia. Eh masih ngeyel aja tu cewek.

"Karin, kau tidak akan tahan jika hanya berdua dengan Sasuke." Gadis itu langsung melirik gue sinis dan mendengus.

"Maksudmu. Aku gak cocok sama Sasuke?" ucapnya sambil marah-marah.

"Jika hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, kau tidak akan tahan. Karena kau pasti akan langsung berpikir cabul dan menerkamnya."

Bug. Crasss ... dia pun nonjok muka gue.

"Hanya aku yang cocok disandingkan denganmu! Karena aku memiliki gigi lebih tajam dari Sasuke dan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dari pukulanmu." Gue tau lo seneng digigit.

Gua langsung nyamber ke dia dan meluk si jaim dengan kuat. Lalu, dengan menyeringai gue gigit lehenya dengan suluruh gigi-gigi runcing kebanggaan gue.

Grauggg.

"GYAAAA ... geblek! Lo mo bunuh gue HAAA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat dengan gajenya.**

 **A/N:**

Gue masih belajar buat humor. Garing banget. :')

Makasih ya untuk semuanya. Juga untuk L.A Lights yang selalu buat fic humor kechec dan buat gue terhibur.


End file.
